South Park: The Destination Movie
'''South Park: The Destination Movie '''is the upcoming 2018 adult animated adventure film based on the Comedy Central animated television series South Park. The film was directed by series creator Trey Parker and stars the regular television cast of Parker, Matt Stone, Mary Kay Bergman, with guest performances by Tom Holland, Noah Munck, Chloë Grace Mortez and Morgan Lily. The film follows the four boys Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman, and Kenny McCormick as they must team up with the four Darcy Kids to escape the Labyrinth to return to South Park to take on the mysterious villain. Synoposis Scott Tenorman used a magic spell to send Stan, Eric, Kyle and Kenny to the Labyrinth where they first meet Cillian, Lorcan, Lilly and Ellie Darcy. Now The boys must team up with the Darcy Kids on a grand adventure to defeat Scott and the Darcy's most enemy, the Spider Queen. Plot To be added Cast Main Cast *Trey Parker as Stan Marsh / Eric Cartman / Satan / Mr. Garrison / Randy Marsh / Tom - News Reporter / Mr. Mackey / Big Gay Al / Scott Tenorman / Additional Voices (voice) *Matt Stone as Kyle Broflovski / Kenny McCormick / Jimbo Kearn / Gerald Broflovski / Butters Stotch / Additional Voices (voice) *Mona Marshall as Linda Stotch / Sheila Broflovski / *April Stewart as Wendy Testaburger, Liane Cartman / Sharon Marsh / Mrs. McCormick / Principal Victoria / Shelly Marsh / Additional Voices (voice) *Jennifer Howell - Bebe Stevens Guest Cast *Lindsay Lohan as Hallie Parker / Annie James (voice) *Robert De Niro as Mr. Douchebag (voice) *Adam DeVine as Himself (voice) *Andrew Garfield as Spider-Man Cosplayer (voice) *Andy Serkis as Gollum Cosplayer (voice) *Martin Freeman as Himself (voice) *Tim Curry as Mr. Butt van Fucker (voice) *Janet McTeer as Sataness (voice) Movie Casts *Tom Holland as Cillian Darcy *Noah Munck as Lorcan Darcy *Chloë Grace Mortez as Lilly Darcy *Morgan Lily as Ellie Darcy Production N/A Music *South Park Theme (Dubstep Remix) - Primus (Remixed by The Living Tombstone & sung by Andrew Stein (MandoPony) / Zachary Lobertini (Mic The Microphone) / Trey Parker and Matt Stone ) Rating This movie is rated R for strong language, strong rude humor, strong disturbing scenes of violence and peril. Reception Critical The film received Universal acclaim from fans and critics for having even more vulgar content and much crueder humor than before. The film has a 99% of the critics giving a positive review on Rotten Tomatoes and a 91% on Metacritic. Controversies Although the film received Critical Acclaim both from Critics and Fans, many parents hated the idea for having an R rating than a PG-13 Rating and due to that Parents see Children mimicking the scenes from the movie and the Film was pulled in almost every theater in Virginia. Because of this, the sequel became one of the most controversial but critically acclaimed films to be released after the Better Entertainment Act of 2018 and after that the Directors promised that the PG-13 Rated version will be released in 3 years later. Gallery Teasers W.I.P. Trivia * Related Articles *South Park *The South Park Movie (Live-Action film) *The Sirens (South Park) * South Park: Bigger, Longer, & Uncut 2 Category:South Park Category:Movies Category:Adventure Category:Adult animation Category:Comedy Central Category:Comedy-Adventure films